Still Yours
by subway20
Summary: What if Paige hadn't listen to Emily when she asked her not to come back to Rosewood after she was released from the Dollhouse? Set around episode 2 of season 6. Paily one-shot.


**Hi guys! I'm glad to be back. I'm still trying to write the sequel of "How Paige McCullers Saved My Life", but I'm having writer's block! So I thought, why not a one-shot? Season 6 of PLL is SO frustrating (especially with the lack of Paily). And had this idea in my mind for a while: what if Paige hadn't listen to Emily when she asked her not to come back to Rosewood after she was released from the Dollhouse?...**

 **For the first time, I wrote this story directly in English. Luckily, the great shipalllltheships did a wonderful job as my betareader. Thanks! :)**

 **Still Yours**

Emily Fields pulled her black leather jacket tighter around her and quickened her pace. The weather was unusually cool for the season. Or maybe she was shivering because the cold was the only sensation she could feel inside of herself lately.

She reached her front porch, opened the door and made it into the kitchen. She was startled to hear her mother's voice behind her.

"Emily, someone is waiting for you in your room."

Pam Fields' tone was neutral, and gave no indication of what she thought, or who the mystery person was. Emily had expected her mom to lecture her; about going out alone at night without telling her where she was going or for how long. She had been free from the Dollhouse for only two weeks. You couldn't blame her mother for being extra careful - and worried.

"I don't want to see anybody."

"I know, Honey. Still, you should go upstairs."

Emily shrugged and headed for the stairs. It was probably one of the girls -maybe Aria or Spencer. She had talked with both of them on the phone since their release, they had even met once or twice at the Brew. Always at day-light, and in public. Hanna, though, was acting aloof. She probably needed some time alone.

She opened her bedroom's door abruptly and remained frozen for a few seconds, her eyes wide. She obviously wasn't prepared to see the girl standing in the middle of her room, and she felt her heart racing despite herself.

"Paige..."

The auburn girl took a step forward, clearly wanting to embrace her ex or just to greet her somehow. But Emily lifted a hand, making her stop.

"I told you not to come." Her tone was harsh. She didn't ask Paige _why_ she was here - it was so obvious.

"I know, Emily."

"So? Of course you didn't listen." She crossed her arms, looking defiant.

Paige hesitated for a few seconds and then said, "Your mother called me. After we talked on the phone. She was -she is- very worried, Em."

"Don't 'Em' me. You have no right to...not anymore."

"Okay, Emily. Sorry." Paige's tone was calm, but inwardly she felt hurt by Emily's attitude and words. She had expected this, though. Her ex-girlfriend had been through so much.

Emily sat on her bed, and motioned Paige to sit on the window seat, a respectable distance from each other. The two girls stared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to speak first. Emily couldn't help but notice Paige's new haircut - a little longer than before, with golden hints. The girl looked radiant. _California suits her_ , Emily thought, despite her anger and sadness.

"You're mad at me," Paige said suddenly, stating the obvious.

"I asked you not to come back. I want you out of Rosewood. It's not safe here."

Paige let out a wry laugh.

"You think? What about you? You were almost killed, Emily. You, Hanna, Spencer, Aria. And Mona."

"And Sara," Emily added matter-of-factly.

"Who?"

"There was another girl down there. Sara Harvey. She was kidnapped by A the night Alison disappeared. She was trapped in the Dollhouse for more than two years."

"God, Em..." Paige's voice was full of concern and sorrow.

Emily shrugged, her eyes down.

"It's okay. It's over now."

"You're obviously not okay. Your mother said..."

"I don't know why she called you," Emily interrupted. "I don't really know why you still care about me."

"Emily..." Paige's tone was almost pleading now. The auburn-haired girl could feel the tears welling in her eyes. But she had to stay strong. She was here to help Emily.

She stood up from the window seat and walked over to the bed. Emily stiffened, but she let Paige sit beside her. Her eyes were still down, focused on the pattern on the carpet, but she could feel Paige's worried gaze on her. After a few seconds, she felt Paige's fingers grazing her own, and she couldn't help but let out a sob. Paige grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly. Emily looked at her, at last, and realized that tears were now falling down Paige's cheeks. Without saying a word, Emily buried her face in the brunette's shoulder, letting Paige hugging her with all her strength. Emily was crying now too.

"I got you, Em," Paige said after some time. "I got you. I'm here now."

"You left," Emily said in a weak voice. "You left me. You said you needed some space... I needed you. Only you."

"I know," Paige said, her voice full of regrets. "Em, if I could change the past..."

She leaned back and brushed her hands over Emily's cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears. _I'm so sorry, Em._

"Can... can you stay, for now? I mean, for the night?" Emily asked.

Paige smiled fondly. "Of course. Your mother told me I could stay in your room. If you wanted me to, that is. I can always sleep on the couch downstairs... or look for an hotel room."

"Don't you dare, McCullers," Emily immediately retorted. For an instant, it was like the past months had never happened, and the two girls smiled at each other, their eyes locked.

Just then, Emily's phone went off, startling the two teenagers. Emily took a look at the screen and sighed. "It's Dr. Sullivan. I missed my appointment with her earlier today." She dismissed the call.

"You should go and see her, Em. You need someone to talk to."

"Probably," Emily mumbled. "For now, I don't want to talk. I need to... act."

"That's why you took your dad's gun? And went to the gun range?" Paige asked cautiously.

Emily let go of Paige's hands, and furrowed her brows. "My mom told you about that, too?"

"Yes, she did. She is really..."

"Worried, I get it," Emily cut her off. "Everybody is so worried, and so sorry. Where was everyone when it happened? When A took us?"

She knew she was being unfair. She saw Paige wincing, the guilt obvious in the beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Em. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when _it_ happened. I'm sorry I wasn't here to fight A. To kill him - or her." Paige's words reminded Emily of that night by the pool -when they kissed with so much passion.

Paige had used almost the same words - she would kill to protect Emily. She meant it - then, and now. And this time Emily wasn't gonna tell her to stop saying that.

"I know you would have."

Her anger was suddenly gone, and she leaned forward to skim at Paige's lips. The auburn girl startled at first and then eagerly responded to the kiss. She could feel the tears on Emily's face, and the familiar and unique taste of the brunette's lips. _God, I missed that so much._

They finally parted, breathing hard. Emily's eyes were even darker than usual. She wasn't crying anymore.

"I have to ask you something, Em," Paige said in a slightly trembling voice. "Are you...are you still mine? 'Cause I'm still yours."

Emily didn't answer, but she pushed Paige backwards onto the bed, and straddled her. Paige let out a little squeal, surprised by the other girl's action. She was about to say something, to ask Emily if she was really sure, but Emily's mouth was already on hers, kissing her fiercely. She felt Emily's hands fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. Few seconds later, the offending garment was on the floor, quickly followed by Emily's sweater and Paige's jeans. Paige's mind was beginning to blur. _I hope she locked the door_ , was the last coherent thought that crossed her mind. She had vivid memories of make-out sessions with Emily, when one of their mothers had almost walked in on them. But this time, Pam Fields wasn't going to interrupt. She had told Paige she was going to stay downstairs, watching TV. Whatever was going to happen between the two girls - or not. Well, she hadn't said that exactly, but the message was clear. She knew they needed to talk - and probably more.

Paige let Emily take charge. It was obvious that the other girl needed that - to be in control, to be the leading one. So she didn't flinch when Emily roughly grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head. She didn't wince when the raven-haired girl sucked at her neck, leaving her mark all over it. But she couldn't help but shiver when she felt Emily's hand going south, from her breast to her already wet center. And she muffled her scream in the pillow, turning her head slightly, when Emily took her right nipple into her mouth and plunged her fingers deep inside her.

There was something different about Emily that night: an almost desperate determination. Their lovemaking was usually slow and gentle, but this time there was a roughness to Emily, in the way she alternated between kisses and bites, as she worked down the auburn girl's body.

Paige let her dictate the pace. She was Emily's, after all.

They didn't talk during sex. They both knew they needed to reconnect at a more primal level. Even their moans and sighs were muffled, almost silent, not only because they weren't alone in the house, but also because it just felt right.

The only audible sound was Emily's unusual husky scream when she hit her orgasm, a few moments after Paige did.

* * *

Later that night, when Emily was finally asleep, Paige disentangled herself from the raven-haired girl and tiptoed to the door, before heading downstairs. She was really thirsty, and a little hungry - she had come right to the Fields' from the airport. Pam had offered her a drink and a snack, of course, but she was so anxious that she hadn't been able to swallow anything at the time.

Pam was still in the kitchen, sitting at the table. She raised her head when the auburn girl entered the room. "Hi, Mrs. Fields," Paige said, blushing. She had put on some clothes, of course, but her hair was still messy and she knew the hickey on the left side of her neck was more than visible. At least the other ones were covered by her clothes.

If Pam Fields noticed anything, she didn't say so. "It's Pam, please, Paige," she reminded the girl.

"Pam, right. Sorry. I, uh. I just need some water. I'm really thirsty."

"Of course, dear. Help yourself. And do you want something to eat, too? I can make you a sandwich."

"Oh, you...you really don't have to... " Paige stammered, but the older woman smiled gently at her before opening the fridge and starting to gather the ingredients.

"You still like ham, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fields. I mean, Pam."

A few minutes later, Paige was eating her sandwich at the kitchen table, and slowly beginning to relax. Pam was still in the room, but she wasn't looking at her. Her eyes were unfocused, and it was obvious Emily's mother had a lot on her mind. Paige recalled their phone conversation two days ago.

 _'I know she asked you to not come back, Paige, but I'm really worried. I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me. Or even to her friends. She has a lot of anger inside her. It's understandable, of course, but I'm afraid it will destroy her eventually.'_

She had told Paige about the gun range incident, and about Emily's outbursts of anger and despair. The following day, Paige had bought her plane ticket. Her dad was furious, but her mother had supported her, and Paige wasn't going to give up anyway.

"Paige...do you think she's gonna be allright?"

Pam Fields' voice was a little shaky. Paige wasn't sure about the answer to that question. But she knew what the older woman needed to hear.

"I'm sure she will be, Pam. Even if it takes some time."

"She's gone through so much. She's so young, and she's already gone through so much."

"I know. It's so unfair. But she's strong, Mrs. Fields. Pam. She really is."

"Will you be by her side?"

Pam's question took Paige by surprise.

"...Always," she answered, after a beat. The question may have surprised her, but it was an easy answer.

* * *

Paige spent the rest of the night watching Emily, marveling at the girl's relaxed figure. Emily looked a little bit thinner than she had before, and paler too, probably because of all the time she had spent in the Dollhouse. She was still amazingly beautiful.

When Emily finally awoke, her eyes still hazy with sleep, she seemed almost surprised to find Paige by her side.

"I didn't know if you were still gonna be here," she whispered.

"Of course I'm here. Why, Fields, did you think it was just a one night stand?" Paige said in a mock-offended tone.

Emily chuckled. "No, it's just...I thought maybe it was just a dream, and...that I'd be back to reality. The dark, sad reality."

"Emily..."

"Sorry. It's just... I'm still so shaken. After what happened. You know, _down_ _there_."

"Of course you are. I can only imagine..." Paige started.

"Please don't," Emily cut her off. "Please don't go there."

"Okay. Sorry." Paige stroked Emily's cheek with her fingertips, looking apologetic.

"You know, we have to stop doing that," Emily said.

"Doing what?"

"Apologizing to each other. I don't want to hear the word 'sorry' anymore."

"You're right. I promise I won't use the 'S-word' anytime soon," Paige said.

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

They cuddled against each other, and after a few minutes, Paige felt herself slowly drifting into sleep, before Emily's voice broke the silence again.

"I've been having nightmares. Bad, scary nightmares. Almost every night since."

Her tone was neutral, as if she was just stating the obvious. But Paige knew better.

"Do you want to...to talk about it? About what happened in the Dollhouse?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, Paige. Maybe later...much later."

"When you're ready. Or not. I mean, it's up to you."

"I know what you mean, Paige. And, thanks."

"For?"

"For coming back. Even though I told you not to. And...for last night."

Paige chuckled. "You're welcome. Anytime."

"Was it...last night...I mean, was I...a little too...rough?" Emily asked after a few seconds, her cheeks red.

Paige raised a brow. "Do you see me complaining?"

Emily smiled, relieved.

"Still. It wasn't like we used to...you know."

"Emily... it's okay, really. I mean, it's more than okay. Obviously."

"I so missed you."

"I missed you, too. More than you can imagine."

For the first time since the Dollhouse, Emily Fields felt her heart warm in her chest. And she allowed herself to believe that maybe, the future wasn't so dark after all.

The two girls remained silent for a while, the only sound around them the birds singing outside. It was already dawn. Paige was absent-mindedly stroking Emily's hair. Then she heard Emily asking,

"So, California?"

"What about California?"

"Come on, McCullers. How is it? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's great, it's...really different. The Stanford campus, it's amazing. You should see it for yourself, Em. The facilities, the environment...oh, and the pool. You should see the pool. It's crazy."

She felt Emily stiffen in her arms, and she quickly added, "Well, I mean, it's nice, but it's no big deal. I'm sure many other universities are also..."

"It's okay. You don't have to downplay it. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve the best, Paige."

 _So do you, Em._

"So, so far, everything's perfect, right?" Emily's tone wasn't bitter. She was happy for Paige, she really was.

"Not really. I mean, it can't be perfect. Someone's missing."

A small smile appeared on Emily's lips.

"Really? Who?"

"Come on, as if you have to ask."

"I want you to say it," Emily said with a pout.

"Okay, fine. You're missing."

"Great. I mean...you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do."

Both girls were now wearing matching grins. A comfortable silence fell over them again, before Emily cleared her throat. She had something else to ask.

"And...when do you have to be back in this almost-perfect place?"

Paige sighed deeply. She was dreading this question. "The day after tomorrow."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. I promised my parents. And I have class. And there is this huge swim meet next weekend..."

"It's okay, Paige. You don't have to explain yourself. I totally understand."

"We still have today. And tonight."

"I guess we do."

Emily had tried to sound chirpy, but Paige wasn't fooled.

"Em... "

"...Yes?"

The auburn-haired girl took a deep breath, and then the plunge. "Do you think you could come out and visit me? I mean, not right now, I know you have to finish your school year and everything, but...maybe this summer?"

Paige's voice was trembling slightly. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. And Emily wasn't answering.

"Emily?" Paige asked tentatively after a moment of awkward silence.

"...Sorry. I mean, I'd love to. You know I would. I just have this feeling..."

"Yes?"

"You know, I can't help but be afraid of... I mean, if something is actually working, then it _will_ end soon. If something is perfect, then it _won't_ last. It's like... a curse, you know?"

"Emily, I know why you think that. That totally makes sense. But it doesn't have to be like that. There is still a place for happy endings."

"You really believe that? After everything that's happened?"

"Especially after everything. Look at us. I don't know what the future has in store for us, but..."

"Unpredictable can be good."

Paige let out a small laugh. "Exactly. I'm glad you remember."

"I remember everything."

"Really?"

"Of course, you big doofus. I remember every moment with you. Every word you've ever said."

If that wasn't a declaration of love, it was very close to one. And Paige knew it, of course.

She leaned over to kiss Emily, and the raven-haired beauty obliged, parting her lips and deepening the kiss.

They had the whole day ahead of them. And the night after.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope that the end isn't too cheesy. I know Paige & Em still have to figure things out, I just thought they deserved some break from all the drama. And since the PLL writers wouldn't give us that happy ending, I figured I could. I HAD to write it, you know? I'd really love your thoughts about it. So, please review!**

 **A/N 2: As some of you already know, I'm French and Paris is my birth town. I'm still heartbroken after what happened there last Friday. Luckily, my loved ones are safe. I want to share the motto of the city with you: "** _ **Fluctuat nec mergitur**_ **". It's latin and it means: "** _ **It is tossed by the waves, but it does not sink**_ **". United we stand!**


End file.
